Troubles on Yoshi's Island (2006 Series)
Troubles on Yoshi's Island is the fifth episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on February 12, 2007. This episode marks the first appearance of the Axem Rangers X. Plot On the ruined Mobius, Sonic faces Mecha Sonic, who proclaims that he has done what he was programmed to do. Having collected six Chaos Emeralds, Mecha Sonic demands that Sonic give him the last one. When Sonic refuses, Mecha Sonic effortlessly defeats him, and uses them to transform into Metallix (debut, silhouette). After proclaiming that he is unstoppable, Mecha Sonic fires an energy beam at Sonic, who merely stands there terrified... At that moment, a horrified Sonic wakes up in Mario's bed. Though relieved that it was only a dream, Sonic is confused as to how he made it back to Mario's house. At that moment, Shadow screams at a "crazy woman" to get away from him; Peach is trying to give Shadow some medical attention, and he isn't making it easy for her to do so. Sonic jumps the railing and chastises Shadow, telling him that his temper is probably why he doesn't have any friends. Just as Peach asks Sonic how he feels, Shadow angrily kicks Sonic into a wall, ordering Sonic not to lecture him, as his position as the "Ultimate Life Form" is in jeopardy after he was knocked unconscious by the Koopa Bros. Sonic realizes at that moment that they lost, and Peach reveals that Mario carried all three of them back here himself. Sonic is shocked to discover that the Koopa Bros.' special attack was that strong, but Shadow clarifies that they only won because of their stolen Chaos Emerald, and also the Emerald Radar. Professor E. Gadd arrives, and Mario and Sonic inform him as such. E. Gadd had prepared for this though, and produces another invention: a second radar designed to track the Emerald Radar- a "Radar Radar", as Sonic puts it. When Sonic asks him that it would have been easier to build a duplicate Emerald Radar, E. Gadd then realizes that it probably would have been easier to do so, stupefying all present. Mario fires up the Radar Radar, and E. Gadd discovers that the Koopa Bros. are currently on Yoshi's Island. Yoshi, still recuperating upstairs, overhears this. Sonic immediately starts to run to the ocean, but E. Gadd informs him that Yoshi's Island is several miles south of them, in the middle of the ocean. As Sonic cannot swim, this is a problem. However, E. Gadd simply decides to take them there in his Poltergust vehicle. Mario, Sonic, and Shadow follow him outside, but Peach stops Luigi and gives him a 1-Up Mushroom for use in case of an emergency. Luigi thanked her for the 1-Up Mushroom. At that moment, Mario shouts at Luigi to hurry up, and Luigi obediently rushes outside. Peach goes upstairs to check on Yoshi, but he has mysteriously disappeared... Outside, E. Gadd fires up the Poltergust, but accidentally shifts into reverse and backs into the house with tremendous force. Shifting back into drive, E. Gadd takes flight. The group makes it to Yoshi's Island, but not before Luigi falls into the ocean and nearly drowns only to be saved by Mario. Soon after arriving, the group discovers a Chaos Emerald, and E. Gadd immediately rushes to pick it up. Shadow, however, realizes that something is wrong; he can sense Chaos Emeralds from a long distance, but cannot feel anything from this one. At that moment, E. Gadd is ensnared in a net, and the group discovers that the Chaos Emerald is actually a highly convincing fake, and that they have fallen into a trap. At that moment, they see a Yoshi, but it's not the one they know. The gang is immediately surrounded by a massive herd of tribal Yoshis, including a massive blue one named Thunderfoot, all wielding spears and prominently portraying feathers on their heads. Knowing that they are in trouble and that the natives aren't happy about them being there, Sonic suggests that one of them try to communicate with them. Mario attempts to do so, only to be stabbed in the rear with a spear. Irritated, Shadow decides to do things his own way, and punts the fake Emerald right into one of the Yoshi's face, proceeding to brutally beat him and knock him into a wall. This provokes the other Yoshis into retaliating, and the rest of the Mario quartet have no choice but to fight back. Though heavily outnumbered, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow easily outmatch the Yoshis: Shadow uses simple brute force; Sonic and Luigi team up; and Mario steals a spear from one of them and uses it as a quarterstaff to beat the Yoshis senseless, displaying impressive martial arts skills. At that moment, however, Thunderfoot enters the fray, overpowers Mario, and sends him flying. This quickly turns the tables in the Yoshis' favor: Sonic is quickly overwhelmed and pinned down, and Luigi gets eaten. Just as Thunderfoot prepares to deal the killing blow to an incapacitated Mario, their Yoshi appears out of nowhere and knocks him back. Just as the two prepare to fight, a voice shouts for them all to stop. Two Yoshis appear, carrying their somewhat overweight chief. They set him down, and the chief asks Yoshi why he is fighting their own kind. Suddenly, Chief Yoshi recognizes Mario, and is surprised to see how big that he has gotten. Knowing that Mario probably doesn't remember him, he explains that he is the Yoshi who helped Mario as an infant during the events of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, times which he fondly remembers. On his orders, the Yoshis quickly release Shadow, Luigi, and Sonic, who ask why they attacked, as Yoshis are supposed to be peaceful. Chief Yoshi says that recent events have made an impact on their lives, and tells the heroes the story. He says that he was taking a morning stroll when he found a "strange purple stone", a Chaos Emerald. He picked it up, but was attacked by Spear Guys. He ran away and the Spear Guys caught up but they were scared away by the Chaos Emerald, which suddenly began to glow. He says the Emerald saved his life. The Chief told his tribe about the stone, and they put it on the Yoshi statue. One day, he mentions that some Yoshis asked to see the stone, but they were actually the Axem Rangers X in disguise. They stole the stone and enslaved most of the tribe with a massive Warship, the Blade. The heroes are willing to help the Yoshis, and they leave to free the tribe, leaving E.Gadd in the net. Chief Yoshi says that they have tried many times to free the tribe, but their enemies possess far more advanced battle skills and technology. He also mentions that he hopes the heroes will not fail. The heroes jump out into the field and begin cutting the chains of the Yoshis. Mario uses his hammer, Sonic uses his ball form to cut the chain, Shadow uses Chaos Control, Yoshi ground-pounds and Luigi attempts to use his hammer but is surprised by the chain which happens to be a Chain Chomp. Soon, all the Yoshis are freed. Sonic sees a Chaos Emerald on top of the statue, but before he can get to it, Red Ninjakoopa steals it. He brags about it, but suddenly, their "Righteous Gem of Power" is stolen by a strange red robot on a flying ship. He teleports to four other robots on the ground and they introduce themselves as "The one and only....AXEM RANGERS X!" The Chief then reveals them to be the ones who enslaved their tribe. The Axem Rangers and Mario both recognize each other, prompting Mario to ask how they changed so radically since last time. Axem Red reveals they were revived by Smithy in order to search for new power sources to restore him to full strength, with they now believe to have found the Chaos Emeralds, which they call the "Amethyst of Might." Sonic quips on the futility of digging for the Emeralds and Yellow Ninjakoopa accidentally blurts out about the Emerald Radar. With all three after the same things, a three-way battle emerges. At first, all sides seem evenly matched until Mario and Luigi double-team Axem Red and Red Ninjakoopa, driving them into the jungle. As Mario holds off Axem Red, Luigi knocks Red Ninjakoopa away with a Super Jump Punch. Landing in the plains, the Koopa Bros. regroup and decide to use their special attack. Unknown to them, their yellow Chaos Emerald reacts to Mecha Sonic's red one and he takes off out to sea to recover the two located on the island. Episode thumb|340px|right Transcript 'Sonic's Nightmare' SONIC: Mecha Sonic...what have you done? MECHA SONIC: Don't be so surprised Sonic. I only carried out what I was originally programed to do. Except my method was far more efficient. SONIC: Thank you Mecha Sonic!!! I should have hugged you when I had the chance!!! MECHA SONIC: Yet you didn't. You underestimated me. And now you're paying the price. You are the only one standing between me and ultimate heart. Now give me the last Happy Emerald. Otherwise I will Bear hug you. SONIC: You want me to give the last chaos emerald to YOU??? OF COURSE!!!!!! MECHA SONIC: Yes... {Mecha Sonic teleports, hugs and kisses Sonic 20 times} {Sonic crashes into the ground and the last happy emerald rolls over to Mecha Sonic's feet} MECHA SONIC: Finally at long last, I have all seven happy Emeralds!!! Now begins the invincible empire of Master Mechan Sonic the Mechanic!!! {Mecha Sonic uses the Happy Emeralds to transform into Metallix} MECHA SONIC: Hah Hah Hah!!! Now nothing in this universe can challenge me!!! Farewell...Sonic the Hedgehog!!!! {Mecha Sonic uses a giant blue energy beam to revive Sonic} Egadd's Second Invention SONIC: '''Huh???.......Oh.....it was just a dream...But how did I end up back at Mario's house? ''{Loud crashing noise can be heard}'' '''SHADOW: '''GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!!! '''PEACH: '''Now Shadow. Please be reasonable. I'm only trying to help bandage those wounds. '''SHADOW: '''I already told you, I don't need your help. Now just back off!!! '''SONIC: '''Hey Shadow, whfdgsat are ya whining about this time? Geez, no wonder you don't have any friends. If you keep turning on them like that. '''PEACH: '''Oh Sonic, you're finally awake, how are you feeling? ''{Shadow kicks Sonic, much to everyone's surprise}'' '''SHADOW: '''Don't you DARE lectuasdfdasdre me Sonic!!! My reputation of being the Ultimate Life Form is in ruin after I was knocked unconsius by those stupid Koopas!!!! '''SONIC: '''Hey!!! Who cares about your rep...Wait a minute. You mean we lost against the Koopa bros? '''PEACH: '''Sadly yes. All of you were knocked out adfadfby their special attack and they got away with the Chaos Emerald. Mario was the only one conscious and had to carry all of you back from the Koopa fields. '''SONIC: '''Maaann...I guess their spasdfasdfecial attack was more powerful than we thought... '''SHADOW: '''Idiot!!! It wasn't the Koopaasdfasdf bros. power that beat us. It was the Chaos Emerald!!! Those creeps cheated us out of our victory. Anasdfasdfd for that I will make them pay!!! The next time I see those pathetic turtles, i'm gonna kick their... '''GADD: '''My, my. Such fighting talk. '''PEACH: '''Oh, hello again Profasdfadsdfessor Gadd. '''GADD: '''Hello again, everybody. I trust you were successful in catching those Emeasdfasdfarald thieves? '''SONIC: '''Sadly, we didn't. The Koopa Bros got away with it. '''GADD: '''Oh, so it was the Koopfdasdfasdfa bros that stole the Emerald? What sneaky Devils. But, no worries. All you need is my handy Emerald Raasfdasdfadar to track them down. ''{Mario freaks out}'' '''GADD: '''Oh.............. They stoasdfle the Radar as well? '''SONIC: '''WHAT????!!!!! You loadfasdfst the radar????? '''GADD: '''Hee hee. No need to panasdfic. I'm alway losing my inventions. So, I built this just in case. ''{Gadd pulls out another type of radar}'' '''SONIC: '''Nice one Prof. You made a spare radar for us. '''GADD: '''Uhmmm.....Actually.....No. This iasdfs my other invention I built after the Radar. It's called the "GBC ChaosEgaddularRadulatorfinderloasdfasdfasdfasdfasfdasfdasdfsdfawhgfhasdfcadfatorrator!!!" ''{Sonic tries to pronounce it, but can't}'' '''The Ambush EGADD: Nonsense. Luigi’s just fine. SONIC: I guess I’ll take you word for it…. ''' '''EGADD: Now then. Let’s not dawdle. Let’s go and find those uncouth Koopa bros. Yes? Mario. The radar radar, if you please? {Luigi points out the Chaos Emerald} EGADD: Well, I’ll be…..A Chaos Emerald! What amazing luck. SONIC: That’s for sure. I’m surprised the Koopa bros didn’t get it first, even with radar... ''' '''EGADD: Perhaps those miscreants couldn’t figure out how to use it. Hee hee. Anyways. Finders Keepers SHADOW: Sonic…Something’s not right here… ' '''SONIC: Huh? What's wrong Shadow? ' 'SHADOW: Can you feel that?…….. ' '''SONIC: Feel what? I don’t know what you talking about? I can’t feel a thing… SHADOW: Exactly. I possess the innate ability to sense a Chaos Emerald's power from long distances... Yet that emerald is barely 100 yards away and I can't sense anything..... SONIC: Seriously? Then that can only mean.... {A net captues E. Gadd} EGADD: GADZOOKS!!!! {Swinging and swaying} Ummm...A little help here would suffice... {Luigi laughs} SONIC: Don't worry Professor. We'll get you down. SHADOW: Hah! I knew it! This Chaos Emerald is a fake! SONIC: A fake? But who go around leaving fake emeralds in the middle of nowhere? {A Yoshi appears} SONIC: Hey look! It's Yoshi! But I thought he was back at Mario's house recovering....Hey Yoshi! What are you doing all the way out here? {The Yoshi reveals a spear} SHADOW: Something tells me that isn't the Yoshi we know. {Other Yoshi's appear} {A huge Yoshi appears} SONIC: WHOAH! That Yoshi is gigantic! I think its safe to say the natives aren't happy about us being here. SHADOW: So...Does anyone have any bright ideas? SONIC: Maybe one of us should try to communicate with them? {Mario tries, but gets stabbed in the butt} ' 'Yoshi Battle SHADOW: Hmmph. I guess if you want something done, You have to do it yourself…. {punts the fake Emerald right into one of the Yoshi's face, proceeding to brutally beat him and knock him into a wall.} ''' '''SONIC: SHADOW!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!! {Thunderfoot turns to them looking angry} Uh oh.....Not good.... {Other Yoshis fight heroes. Mario uses martial arts using a spear he stole. Luigi and Sonic team up. Thunderfoot overpowers Mario. Sonic and Shadow are pinned down. Luigi gets swallowed} ''' '''SHADOW: (Chuckles) Amateurs... {Yoshi appears, kicks Thunderfoot and defends Mario} {Just as Thunderfoot is about stab Yoshi, Chief Yoshi appears} ''' '''CHIEF YOSHI: Young Yoshi. Why do you side with the invaders and not you fellow brethren? {Yoshi talks} We are fighting to protect our land from our enemies. Now step aside. {Yoshi talks} Unexpected Reunion CHIEF YOSHI: Did you say………………Mario? {Chief looks at Mario} CHIEF YOSHI: I can’t believe it. It really IS Mario!!! I hardly recognized you with that big moustache. My, look how you’ve grown. It’s been such a long time. Do you remember me? {Mario thinks} I had a feeling you wouldn’t. You were only a baby when we parted ways….I am the Yoshi that helped you get back home when you landed on this island. {Mario remembers} My fellow Yoshis. These people are not our enemies. Release them. {They lower their guard and release Sonic, Shadow, and spit up Luigi.} As you can see, I am now the chief of this tribe. And I’ve told everyone the story of our adventures together. It’s good to see that you’ve matured over the years. It seems like only yesterday……. {Flashback of Mario’s time in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island}*sigh* Good times. SHADOW: I hate to break up this touching reunion, But I have a few questions for you….For a start, Why did you plant a phony Emerald and have your yoshis attack us? SONIC: I have to agree with Shadow on this one. I thought you Yoshis were a peace loving race? CHIEF YOSHI: We ARE a peace loving race. But sadly….Recent events have made a huge impact on our lives. You see, It all started about 5 days ago. I was busy taking one of my morning strolls when I came across this strange purple stone. SHADOW: Purple Stone? Sounds to me like a Chaos Emerald. CHIEF YOSHI: Chaos Emerald? SONIC: We’ll explain everything later. Please continue with your story. 'CHIEF YOSHI: Anyway, The stone was unlike anything I had seen before. Drawing me toward it’s light. But as soon as I picked up the stone, I was then attacked by a mob of Spear guys…I lacked the physique to deal with them, so I had no choice but to run away….But the spear guys were faster, and quickly caught up and backed into a corner. When the situation look it’s bleakest. The stone started to glow radiantly…Sending the spear guys into a panic and scaring them away. Thus saving my life. I took it back to my village and showed it to the rest of the tribe. Telling them about how the stone save my life. I then came to the conclusion that the great Yoshis of old sent it down from the Heavens as a good luck charm. And it was mounted atop the golden Yoshi statue in the village. Sadly, Good luck was the last thing it brought us….A few days later, 5 strange Yoshis from the outside world appeared, and requested to see the stone I had found. Not one to turn down guests, I was happy to oblige. Little did I know, these outsiders weren’t Yoshis at all. And they attacked our village with a massive Warship. Taking the stone and capturing most of my tribe. The Yoshis that didn’t get away were soon enslaved by these 'outsiders. And is now being forced to dig up our homes for more Stones like the one I found a few days earlier. SHADOW: Those fools. They can’t dig up Chaos Emeralds from the ground. CHIEF YOSHI: But they don’t know that. And now our tribe is suffering because of it. Me and the Yoshis you see before you are the only ones that escaped. And we plotted to capture our oppressors by planting fake stones around the island. Sadly, we didn’t count on you guys coming here for them. I apologize for the mix up. SONIC: No biggie. Accidents happen, right? As for your oppressors, We’ll take care of them. CHIEF YOSHI: You mean, you guys are willing to help us despite what has happened? {Mario snaps his fingers saying Let’s go} Thank you. I appreciate it. {Chief gets on throne} We’ll lead all of you to the village. Follow us. EGADD: Uhmm…..Hello?……….guys? Wait! Don’t go without me!!! {Yoshis are seen with pickaxes} 'Liberation' EGADD: Oh deary me, All that swing and swaying has made me queasy. *urf* CHIEF YOSHI: Just look at the, Mario. My poor tribe reduced to mere slaves by these vile people. We have tried many times to free them, But our enemies possess far more advanced technology and battle skills. I just hope you can succeed where we have failed… SONIC: Hey. No sweat. We’ll get them out in no time. Isn’t that right, Mario? {Mario agrees} CHIEF YOSHI: In any case, I can’t seem to spot our enemies anywhere. I think now is a good time to strike. SONIC: Then we have not time to lose. Let’s move it! {Heroes rush off} CHIEF YOSHI: Be careful, my friends…. {Heroes free Yoshis} 'Axem Rangers' Sonic: Is that all of them? EGADD: Yep. According to Chief Yoshi's records, Everyone is present and accounted for. Chief Yoshi: My Friends. No mere words can express how truly grateful we are. We're in your debt. Sonic: Don't thank us just yet, Chief. We still have to deal with your captors. Not to mention finding that... Shadow: Chaos Emerald!!! {Emerald is seen on Yoshi Statue} Sonic: *I got it!* {Zooms away kicking dust up at Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi.} Mario: *cough* {Sonic runs up to the statue, but the emerald is stolen} Sonic: *No!!* Red Ninjakoopa: YOINK!!! Duuuuude. Score one more for the KOOPA BROS!!! Sonic: Great! Not these bozo's again. {Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Shadow run up to Sonic} Shadow: What are you talking about? Idiot!!! The only reason we came to this dino infested rock was so we could find those stupid turtles in the first place! Sonic: Oh Yeah... I forgot... Red Ninjakoopa: Heeeeyyy. Look who it isn't, bros. It's those losers we creamed the other day. Yellow Ninjakoopa: Dude, I'm surprised they got here so quickly, considering the beating we gave them. Black Ninjakoopa: Dude, we would've gotten here sooner if you weren't holding that gadget upside down. Yellow Ninjakoopa: Don't blame me dude. This is like "totally righteous technology" maaaaan. {Yellow holds the Emerald Radar upside down} Sonic: Hey DUUUDES! That "totally righteous technology" belongs to us, MAAAANNN! Shadow: '''You punks got lucky last time. But you won't fluke a second victory. Now hand over that Chaos emerald and radar if you wanna keep your shells! '''Red Ninjakoopa: Dude, nobody disses the Koopa bros!!! As for our "Righteous Gem of power". This baby ain't going nowhere. {Emerald disappears from Red Ninjakoopa's hand. Koopa Bros. look at eachother and freak out} Red Ninjakoopa: '''OUR RIGHTEOUS GEM OF POWER IS GONE!!! '''Sonic: Alright, Shadow! Way to go with that Chaos Control, buddy! Shadow: '''Sonic, I didn't do anything. And NEVER call me your "buddy". '''Sonic: Huh? If you didn't take the Chaos Emerald, Then who.........? {Luigi turns and screams} Sonic: What's up Luigi? {Everyone turns to see a flying ship. A red guy is standing on it. He teleports next to four other people, one is a girl} Red Guy: We fight for evil! Black Guy: We live for disorder! Green Guy: We like what we do! Yellow Guy: We eat donuts! Pink Girl: We wear the trendiest clothes! Red Guy: We are....{All five spin their axes and pose}...The Axem Rangers X! Sonic: What the heck? Koopa bros? Axem Rangers X? These guys are crawling out of the woodwork! Chief Yoshi: It's them! Those are the ones who enslaved my tribe! 'The Big Brawl' Sonic: So these Axem Rangers are the guys responsible? No problem. Just leave these chumps to us! Axem Red: Well, lookie here, team. We are barely gone for ten minutes and we already have intruders swarming across our island trying to steal our "Amethyst of Might". Green Ninjakoopa: Dude, I swear those punks just ripped off our intro. Red Ninjakoopa: YO! I don't know who you are or where you'r from. But you'd better give back our "Righteous gem of power" if you don't wanna get Shellshocked. Shadow: INCOMPETANT MORONS!!! {Mario yells "Mamma Mia!", while Luigi ducks in fear. Yoshi freaks and Sonic nearly falls off the ledge} IT'S CALLED A CHAOS EMERALD!!!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULLS!!!! Axem Black: My, my, These guys sure have attitude problems. Axem Yellow: They won't be so cocky once I slice off their big mouthes. Axem Red: We'll call it whatever we wanna call it. And there's nothing you can do about it. {Close up of Axem Red} Hold the phone...... {Close up of Mario} My, it's a small world after all. It's our old buddy Mario. Axem Black: Did you say Mario? I still owe him a knuckle sandwich from our last encounter. Axem Yellow: Speaking of Sandwiches, I'm hungry. How about we grab a bite at McGoombas? {Axem Red and Axem Pink faint. Green and Black get annoyingly startled} Axem Green: Imbecile! Is food all you ever think about? ya big lummocks! Sonic: Wow Mario, you sure are popular with the villains, aren'tcha? {Mario remembers the Axem Rangers from Super Mario RPG and talks to them} Axem Red: Pretty Snazzy, huh? Master Smithy was kind enough to revive and upgrade us after our last encounter. Then tasked us to patrol the Mushroom Kingdom in search of a suitable power source so we may restore his powers. {Close up of Axem Red holding the Emerald} That's where the amethyst comes into the plan. After invading the island and studying this stone. We found out it was capable of generating large amounts of power. But one won't be enough to restore Master Smithy to full capacity. So we forced the native dinosaurs to dig up the island in order to find more of them. Sonic: *heh-heh!* Well, you guys have been wasting your time if you think you can find any more here. Chaos Emeralds are from a different dimension. Plus, there are only seven in existence. Yellow Ninjakoopa: Yeah, And we're the ones that stole the gadget that finds them. heh heh! Red Ninjakoopa: Dude! Don't tell them about the radar you big dope. Axem Red: I see. Something tells me we're all after the same thing. {Axem Rangers Pose} So in that case. We'll fight you all for it. Winners take all. {Koopa Bros. Pose} Red Ninjakoopa: Dude! I hope you have life insurance. You're gonna need it when we're done with ya. {Heroes Pose} Sonic: Don't blink, or you'll miss the part where we kick your butts!!! Egadd: Chief Yoshi, I think now is a good time to seek shelter. This could get pretty rough. Chief Yoshi: I agree. Let's leave this matter in the hands of the pros. {Turns to heroes} Good luck my friends. Show them what you're made of. {The Heroes, Koopa Bros., and Axem Rangers X all charge at each other into a three-way battle. A massive Explosion occurs. Up in the sky, Sonic and Black Ninjakoopa charge at Axem Black and Axem Green. Axem Black hits Sonic away while Axem Green attempts to hit Sonic with Black Ninjakoopa. Sonic kicks Black Ninjakoopa at Axem Black and Axem Green charges at him. Sonic kicks Axem Green down while Black Ninjakoopa charges at Sonic. Sonic blocks the attack but is hit by Axem Yellow. Axem Yellow punches Black Ninjakoopa away and sends Sonic down to the ground. Shadow hits Axem Yellow and does a Chaos Control attack, hitting him numerous times. He then charges up an Energy attack and blows Axem Yellow away with an explosion. Green Ninjakoopa tries to attack but Shadow dodges and kicks Green Ninjakoopa upward. Yoshi kicks him and gets ready to fight Pink Axem Ranger. Green Ninjakoopa attacks Yoshi from behind and Yellow Ninjakoopa does the same to Pink Axem Ranger, they then perform a super combo and hit them nine time. Yoshi swallows Green Ninjakoopa and spits him at Yellow Ninjakoopa, then uses his barrage and drops on him. The Mario Bros. take on the Red Ninjakoopa and Axem Red. Offscreen, Red Ninjakoopa is hit and Luigi is hit into him and sliced a number of times. Mario tries to attack him but backs up when he is caught. Red Ninjakoopa hit Axem Red from behind and into Mario.Then they both attack after Mario hits him but he blocks. Luigi headbutts from behind Axem Red and Mario throws a coin upper cut at both. The Mario Bros. uses their hammers: Luigi (lower) knocks the enemies to Mario (slightly higher) knocks them through a mountain. Upon landing, Red Ninjakoopa kicks Axem Red then clashes Mario, until Axem Red slashes them. Luigi tackles Axem Red. Both Red Axem and Red Ninjakoopa slam into each other. Mario kicks Axem Red and Luigi throws a Super Jump Uppercut to the Red Ninjakoopa. Red Ninjakoopa goes far away.} Red Ninjakoopa: BROS!!! REGROUP!!! {Bros Come} These Dudes are tougher than we originally thought. So i'd say it's Gem power time!!! {Zoom on Yellow Chaos Emerald which turns into Red Chaos Emerald} Mecha Sonic: Finally, Two more Emeralds have appeared out to sea. Time to collect what is rightfully mine. {Mecha Sonic flies to island} Trivia *Sonic says he can't swim, but in reality is that he is scared of water. *This is the first time the Heroes, or indeed anyone, have battled with generic minor characters. *E. Gadd's line "Oops.. hee, hee. Had the silly thing in reverse." was used by Daffy Duck in the Looney Tunes Episode "Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century", for to which Duck Dodgers (Daffy) accidently put his rocket ship in reverse as well, driving it into the ground instead of taking off. *Alvin Earthworm stated that he had originally planned on placing a scene of Yoshi going to Yoshi's Island via a secret enterance near Mario's pad. However, due to the 16K limit that he couldn't overcome at the time, he was forced to cut out the scene. *The music theme of the Axem Rangers X is actually a remix of the Tatanga boss fight theme of Super Mario Land. *This is the only episode so far where Mario has not used a power-up (Mario Kart items such as mushrooms count as power-ups) Appearances *Mario (5th) *Luigi (5th) *Princess Peach (5th) *Mecha Sonic (5th) *Sonic (4th) *Shadow (4th) *Yoshi (3rd) *Yoshi Chief (1st) *Thunderfoot (1st) *Red Koopa Bro (2nd) *Black Koopa Bro (2nd) *Green Koopa Bro (2nd) *Yellow Koopa Bro (2nd) *Professor E. Gadd (2nd) *Red Axem Ranger X (1st) *Black Axem Ranger X (1st) *Green Axem Ranger X (1st) *Yellow Axem Ranger X (1st) *Pink Axem Ranger X (1st) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Yoshi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Shadow Appearances Category:Koopa Bros. Appearances Category:Axem Rangers X Appearances Category:Princess Peach Appearances Category:Mecha Sonic Appearances Category:Professor E. Gadd Appearances Category:Yoshi Chief Appearances Category:Thunderfoot Appearances Category:Episodes